


Cat messages

by Yeah_You_Wish



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: A cat - Freeform, AU, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, Humor, M/M, more things, yeah.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeah_You_Wish/pseuds/Yeah_You_Wish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas has a problem.</p>
<p>His problem, you may ask? His cat. And his neighbor, but mostly his cat. <br/>You see, Rexy, his (female) cat, likes to sneak into his neighbor’s apartment from the kitchen’s window, and there is nothing that can actually stop her from doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: http://xodelenka.tumblr.com/post/123806724020/otp-au-ideas
> 
> Also! English is not my first language and I'm a little dyslectic, so there might be a little mistakes in grammar, and if you spot one, tell me and you be sure I'll fix it! ^^

Thomas has a problem.

His problem, you may ask? His cat. And his neighbor, but mostly his cat.

You see, Rexy, his (female) cat, likes to sneak into his neighbor’s apartment from the kitchen’s window, and there is nothing that can actually stop her from doing it.

He tried it all. Closing the window? She already knows how to open it. Locking her in a room with some food? Not very nice and even so, she won’t stop meowing AND she’ll pee on the new carpet that had already been washed. Twice. (Thomas is pretty sure the reason she chooses that specific carpet since he bought it is because it’s green and fluffy and must remind her of grass.)

What made all that thing worse was that it was that specific neighbor’s flat that she chooses to sneak into. If it was any other neighbor he couldn’t have care less. But no. It was Newt’s apartment.

You see, Newt might be Thomas’ crush. Might be. He couldn’t help it! He didn’t really talked to the guy except from the times Newt says to him _“Good morning”_ and _“Good evening”_ and _“How are you?”_ which he always replay to. But he was just so beautiful and nice!

Thomas was just weak around him.

So after he ran out of ideas of how to prevent Rexy from breaking (yeah, defiantly) into Newt’s apartment, he decides that he at least needs to apologize to him. But he couldn’t just go to him and say _“Hi! Sorry my cat, Rexy, sneaks into your apartment almost every day. Do you like Guns n’ Roses?”_ (Actually he could, but… he just couldn’t)

No. Thomas needs to find another way that doesn’t include… communication. Or at least a face to face one.

So he does what he does best. Call for help, also known as: Chuck.

While he was sitting on his torn down sofa (Rexy’s fault), waiting for Chuck to pick up, the only thing he could think about was how much trouble that cat makes him go through.

 _I won’t forgive you so easily_ he thinks while Rexy innocently walking toward him and jumping to his lap and beginning to purr.

“Hi man!” Chuck said from the other side of the line.

“Hi chuck… Listen-“

“What’s the problem?”

“Wha-What?” Chuck apparently knows him more then he gives him credit for.

Chuck sight. “Come on man, what’s the matter? You call me and answer with **that** tone and say ‘listen’ like I’m gonna die. What did you expect?” _True._

“So…?”

“Ah! Yes. Umm, you remember that time I told you Rexy sneaks into this neighbor’s flat?”

“Your crush basically, yes.”

Thomas sight. “Yes… Well I found out that I can’t prevent her from doing that in the hard way, but I need to at least apologize!”

Chuck was silence for a moment. “So… Go and say ‘I’m sorry’…? Why did you call me, again?”

“I can’t do that!”

“Of course you can! That what normal people do!”

“Well yeah…” Thomas say quietly. “But you know me. Something stupid will come out of my mouth without me controlling it.”

“You’re a lost case.”

“Thanks” Thomas say sarcastically.

“So… Ughh I don’t know, man! Write him or something.”

There is a moment of silence while Thomas consider the idea, but then his mind starts working like it should have a long time ago.

“Chuck! You’re a genius!” Thomas basically shouts while standing up and receiving a couple of scratches on his legs from Rexy, who fall on the floor. “Ow ow ow! Sorry!”

“Why? Asks Chuck in disbelief.

“I’ll write him a note which says I’m sorry or something, and I’ll attach it to Rexy, so when she’ll break into his flat he’ll read it! And it won’t involve me meeting him face to face AND I won’t look like a wirdo who steaks letters into other people’s mail box!”

Chuck is silence for a moment, but then he starts to laugh. Hard.

After a minute, Chuck calms down a little and says “You’re something special.”

After that they talk a little more, and then they say their goodbyes to each other and end the call.

Despite what Chuck thinks about his idea, Thomas’ going to stick to his new plan.


	2. Chapter 1

For the mission, Thomas went out and bought a package of little, colorful notes and a string.

He get home, open the notes' package, being careful not to drop all the notes on the floor, takes one and think.

_What do I write?_

For something considered so simple, it takes way to long for Thomas to think of a good combination of words that won’t sound… that weird. In the end (after couple of notes were thrown into the garbage) Thomas decides on **Hi, sorry about my cat sneaking into your apartment nearly every day. I hope you don’t really mind – Thomas, your neighbor.**

_That’s seems alright._

Fortunately, it takes no longer than a minute to find Rexy who was sleeping on his bed with his white sheets, which her black fur covered. _Thanks, Rexy. Really._ He places the note on the bed and goes to get the string and scissors. He takes the note again and make a hole at the corner, just big enough for the string to get in, takes the end of the string and cut it, and then, with the string he ties the note to Rexy’s red collar.

 _There._ Thomas thinks. _She’s physically ready, and I’m mentally ready. Somewhat._

 

__

 

It had been couple of hours after Thomas was done with his mission, and he was currently sitting on his couch watching some crappy movie to pass the time and distract his mind from the cat that is now wondering in wonderland, also known as: Newt’s apartment.

Two minutes later, Thomas hears a soft meow from the direction of the kitchen and in an instant he’s on his feet toward his cat to check if the note is gone.

It isn’t.

But-“I don’t remember buying any white notes…?” Thomas says to himself and Rexy. But mostly to himself, because, who talks to their cats anyways? Defiantly not Thomas (every day, at least once).

He bends down and rips the white note from the string that was probably have been tied to the collar again, and reads it.

**No problem, man. He’s really nice and, besides, I like him around. What’s his name?**

That was NOT part of the plan.

It was supposed to be one poorly made apologize note and then get on with his sorry excuse of a life. He did not expect a note in return, let alone one which required an answer, which means, another note.

 _It must be karma for buying a big package of notes with only use for one_ Thomas thought to himself. _Yes, defiantly karma._

After a very intense conflict inside Thomas’ head, he decides to replay Newt’s cat note.

And again, he takes another note from the package (a green one), a pen, the string and scissors and start to write a replay cat note.

**First of all, he is actually a she, and her name is Rexy. Don’t believe her thou, she is the devil. I have evidence (the couch is one of them, as well as my legs)**

Again, Thomas attaches the note to Rexy and then doubt the meaning of him existing in this world.

 

 

It was only the day after that Rexy decides to go to a trip in Newt’s place and a couple of hours after she actually comes back with a new cat note and a hungry stomach and a demanding attitude.

So before reading the note Thomas decides it’s best to feed her first because she won’t stop meowing until she’ll eat.

_Sheesh! A little patience won’t do anyone any harm._

After pouring Rexy’s food into her bowl, Thomas untie the cat note and read the combination of words newt wrote to him this time.

**Rexy? I would say it’s a little dog-ish but I also know a dog named Mitzi… and I could never imagine her doing any harm, she’s such a sweet cat, but I don’t know her like you do haha**

While this cat note doesn’t demand a replay, Thomas can’t help think about his next cat note for Newt. _It has to be somewhat related to the replay for it to look like I had reasonable reason to do so…_ Thomas thinks and feels quit intelligence to think that (no).

 After a couple of minutes Thomas burn by running possibilities for replays in his head, he gets to the conclusion that it’ll be better to sleep on it, considering the late hour and knowing that Rexy won’t sneak into Newt’s apartment until tomorrow anyways.

Needless to say, Thomas falls asleep thinking about cats, notes and a certain blonde neighbor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo call me fancy-shmansy, but I just had to add those little cats as line breaks that I made especially for this. What can I say? I always loved those little drawing as line breaks.
> 
> Anyhow, my Tumblr is this: http://yeah-you-wish.tumblr.com/
> 
> I hope you had fun reading it as much as I had writing it!


End file.
